Love and lust
by Balletadc
Summary: This is a collection of random TMI lemons and fluff. Clace Sizzy Malec possibly a couple of other pairings. Lemons and lemonade, so rated M for a reason don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a story that is just a bunch of one shot lemons. Mostly they just pop into my head and I don't have anywhere to put them. So this one is CLACE but I can do some other pairings to. They probably won't connect at all, but I hope you like it.**

**Clarys POV**

"Clary!" Jace called.

"What?" I called back.

"Do you want to come shopping with me?"

"What?" I asked.

"I kind of have to get someone a present ." He says sighing over dramatically. That makes a lot more sense, Jace is ok with shopping, but he would never ask.

"Sure!" I called back down. I grabbed a light jacket and put on a pair of flats. I ran down the stairs and into Jaces waiting arms.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked giving me a hug.

"Sure." I said giving him kiss. "Where are we going?"

"The mall I guess." He said reaching for my hand.

"Ok" I said. Giving his hand a squeeze.

We walked to the subway, and into the mall.

"What do you think we should get... whoever your shopping for? who are we shopping for?

"...Izzy" he replied. I didn't really believe him, but I went with it anyway.

"What do you think she would like?"

"That's why I brought you!" He said smirking and hitting me playfully.

"Jace!" I cried as he ran through the mall. I chased him for the next 2 minutes, until we stopped. We where both smiling and laughing at the end. I grabbed his hand again and guided him to a map.

"Clothes? Make up? Perfume? Shoes?... Jewelry?" I asked him.

"Umm let's start with make up." He stated simply we headed over to the make up department and started to look around.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Actually..." Jace interrupted.

"My friend really wanted to get her make up done for her 18th birthday!"

"Well I am sure that will not be a problem!" The woman replied cheerfully. She lead me over to a chair and started gathering make up and brushes.

"What was that about? Plus I turned 18 like 2 months ago! You know that!" I questioned Jace. He smirked and opened his mouth to reply just as the woman came back.

" Ready to start?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"Sure!" I replied and she set to work. I sat in the chair for a good 20 minutes while the woman applied cream, gloss, and a lot of other stuff to my face. I sat that looking at Jace, who had gotten bored and was again browsing through make up. I couldn't help but stare at him, and his amazing body.

"Boyfriend huh?" The woman asked.

"Yah, is it that obvious?"

"The way that you look at each other is kind of a dead give away." She replied.

"I guess you right." I said and we lapsed back into silence.

After what felt like forever the woman handed me a mirror. I looked gorgeous, she was almost as good as Izzy.

"Thanks" I said hopping out of the chair.

"Anytime!"

I made my way back over to Jace, who was currently browsing through random shades of lipstick.

"Can we go now?" He asked, imitating a whiny 2 year old.

"You are the one that suggested this! Did you find anything for Iz?"

" No." He grabbed my hand again and started to wander through the mall. After several clothing stores and bath and body works we both had at least 2 bags. I was thinking that this shopping trip was less about Iz, and more about us. At every single store I had tried on, or sampled something. Eventually I made him start sampling as well. In particular store we had gotten into a pretty intense perfume war and now we both smelled like a flower patch full of candles. At every store we went to we made it fun and we never ran out of things to talk about. When we went to the jewelry store Jace bought me an emerald necklace! I don't know where he was getting all this money!

"Where to next?"

"Not the mall!" he replied a glint in his eye. I don't know what he was thinking about but it was going to be fun... I think.

We went back to the institute to drop off our bags, then we started walking. We entered a shopping district, and Jace told me to close my eyes. So I did and leaned into his shoulder a little bit more. He put one hand around my waist and lead me through the crowded streets. He then lead me through a door, into one of the shops I was assuming and told me to open my eyes.

**ok so thus is kind of my new story. I will update when I feel like it. Guys this is rated M for a reason! Plus I don't own TMI and I will not say it again. Any store names or, brand names I don't own either.**

**What this authors note is really for is to tell you that first I was going to write a lemon, but I don't feel like it. Second I will update my other fan fics soon, I kinda have a lot of personal stuff going on and so I try guys! I really do! Anyway this is like a forever long authors note but I thought you should know!**

**Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know the last chapter wasn't a lemon. I am totally aware of that. So all of you who were freakin out at me just cool it k! Because it is LOVE and lust so sometimes it will just be fluff:)**

**Sorry to all of you that actually liked it. BY THE WAY if you want to see a specific pairing or certain things just leave it in you review or PM me:) This one is Clary and Izzy. Cause why not?! don't like don't read.**

Clarys POV.

"Hey Iz?" I questioned.

"what's up chika?"

"I have a random question."

"What?" She replied.

"Umm... Can you help me get ready for my date with Jace?" I said really quickly.

"Sure!" She said overjoyed at the opportunity to make me over. She grabbed my hand and took me to her room, practically dragging me down the hallway.

"What are you guys doing?" She questioned wanting to know how to make me up.

"Umm... You know... Stuff." I said blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"Ohhh..." she replied with a knowing smile. She went over and started ruffling through drawers.

"So where are you going to... You know?" She asked. Sweetly avoiding the S word.

"Uhh... the garden I think."

"Oh how romantic." She said sarcastically.

"It is plenty romantic!" I said defensively.

"Whatever." Iz stated simply. Finally choosing clothes, or lack there of, for me. The had chosen a green bra with black lace surrounding the cups and a pair of black panties with a green bow. I took them from her and started to get dressed. Izzy who usually was looking for clothes, throwing things over her shoulder at me and chatting, was now staring at me expectantly.

"Umm Iz?" I questioned.

"Calm down! We are all girls." Her tone slightly waivering. "Besides, how will I know if Jace will like them without seeing you in them."

I shrugged and started undressing, Izzy analyzing me the whole time. When I got down to my underwear, I blushed. She nodded, her eyes glazed over. I continued, taking first my bra and then my panties. She stared at me hungrily. I was slightly confused and yet the world had never denned more clear. I could feel myself getting wet. She took a step closer, to the point where we where almost touching.

"I am not lesbian." I stated my voice quivering.

"Neither am I." She said slowly. Our lips met as we molded ourselves together. At first the kiss was experimental, but grew more heated. I suddenly realized that I was naked and she still had all of her clothes. I could fix that.

Together we made short work of the fabric barriers that used to exist. I leaned forward and engulfed a nipple in my mouth. Her hands massaged my breast as I swirled my tounge around her hard bud.

"Clary stop teasing!" She moaned. Obliging I took her bud between my teeth and bit softly. She wrapped her hands in my hair and began to moan. Thinking I quickly grabbed my Steele and put a silencing rune on the door, then returned to Izzy. She had laid on the bed pussy bared and looked at me seductivley. I practically ran over to the bed. I start toed her grinding our pussys together, our juices mingling. We moaned in unison.

"My turn!" She exclaimed happily as she flipoed us over and went to my pussy. She kissed up my inner thighs and around up to my stomach avoiding my dripping wet package.

"Tease!" I yelled. She quickly licked my slit finding my swollen clit. I moaned as she licked it, engulfing it in her mouth. At the same time she took her finger and drove it into my hole.

"How are you so tight?" She questioned.

" She always manages to be." Said a voice.

"Jace!" I exclaimed quickly pulling away from Iz.

"Looks like you had better things to do than our date." He stated smirking.

"Uh..." I responded, going deep scarlet.

"Maybe you should join us." Stated Izzy. She came up and kissed me hard on the mouth. I slowly massaged Jaces growing buldge.

" Don't mind if I do." He exclaimed. He quickly found his way down to his sisters nether lips and started to rub her. I started to undress Jace, still awed by his beauty. Izzy gasped.

" it is so big!" She said.

Clary and Jacd just smiled as Clary got on her knees and started to suck. Jace moaned and was quickly rock hard. Izzy was being fingered by Jace.

"Clary!" Jace demanded. i slowly rose to my feet and positioned him between my legs. Izzy was extremely happy as Jace laid them down on the bed. Izzy positioned herself over my head. I started to lick and suck and soon all three of us were moaning. I felt myself orgasm and in one motion we all switched position. I slowly was licked by Izzy and she in turn was being pounded by Jace. We all orgasmed together.

"So this is what you guys do on here?" Jace questioned smirking.

"Sure." We replied in unison.

" I have to come here more often."


	3. Chapter 3

**OK... Don't hate me. So if you are even reading this at all I have some pretty valid reasons for not updating. The biggest one being that I hurt myself. Pretty badly. I am ok but it has been hard, lots of therapy and such. Ok so yep here is the next chapter.**

_1...2...3...4...5..6...32_

_32 perfect fouetté turns. _

_Perfect._

That_ is what it_ takes_ to be a ballerina. You have to be insanely flexible, incredibly strong, and most people_ have_ no ide__a. Rehearsals are brutal. Instructors are harsh. But I love it, so I do it anyway._

The beautiful rhythms of _Sleeping_ Beauty repeat over and over, they worm their way into my brain, and into my soul. I finish tying my pointe shoes and start to warm up. Any minute Jace will be here and I don't want to deal with him today. I don't want to deal with him any day.

**1 hour later**

"Clary!" He calls across the room,

"Jace!" I call back pretendng to care.

He walks over and takes a spot next to me at the barre.

"You ready for this?" He asked arrogantly.

"I was born ready sweetheart." I said haughtily. Beginning my stretches. He was late and I had already given myself a full barre.

_Jace drives me insane. I don't know how_ I_ can ever pretend to be in love with him. But, for the sake of all the little girls in the audience Princess Aurora loves her prince._

Head mistress was to arrive in 5 minutes to begin our rehearsal. We knew all of our choreography but I knew which scene we were doing today, and I was dreading it. Not because it was difficult, though it was, but because I had to kiss Jace. The worst part was I had to look happy about it.

Head mistress walked in right on time and announced the we were to begin with the wedding pas de deux.

"Yes mistress." I said and went to stage left.

"Do we have to?" Jace questioned. I gave him a glare that would kill.

"Yes Mr. Wayland."

"JACE!" I yelled. "Stop being stupid and pay attention for once."

"Clary that is enough." Mistress said.

"Sorry mistress." I apologized.

"Come here both of you." S"he said sternly. " I know that you two do not like each other, but on stage you must be in love. Therefore we are going to work on your chemistry, and I expect you two to try to be civil, and get to know each other."

"Yes mistress." I said respectfully.

Jace smirked and walked to his starting place.

"She said chemistry Jace, not rehearsal." I said sweetly.

"Fine." He said walking back over. He dipped me, kissed me, and put me back on my feet.

"That enough chemistry?" He questioned.

"For today that will be fine." She said. "Places!"

After another hour of rehearsal, most of which I spent touching Jace, we could go home. We were both dripping sweat, me in shorts and a tank top, and Jace in shorts, but we were done. We bowed to mistress and went to get the rest of our things.

I tried not to stare at Jace, all of his rippling muscles gleaming in sweat.

i almost tripped down the stairs. Damn. Jace caught me, and picked me up carrying me the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Jace!" I shrieked,

"what? I didn't want you hurting yourself." He said smirking.

"Wait you actually have concerns for others?" I said feigning shock.

"No just you." He said sarcastically.

I was still pressed against his chest. I stepped back and sat down and began to take off my pointe shoes. Blasted torture devices. No blisters though, I did a mental fist pump. I looked up to find Jace staring at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"I was just thinking... Would you like to come over later?"

"why?!" I said, shocked.

"Chemistry." He said.

"Oh ok. No dates though." I said.

"Duh." He said and wrote his address on my hand, "7:00." Then he left.

I tied my pointe shoes to the handle of my bag, and started to pull bobby pins from my hair.

"Clary?" A familiar voice questioned. I didn't even look up.

"I know you like him." Headmistress said.

"Really? Is it the obvious?" I said looking to the doorway were she stood.

"Only to me dear." She laughed.

"Ok then." I said getting up and heading for the door.

This was certainly interesting.

JACES POV

Why did I invite her over?! I was supposed to hate her... She thought I hated her.

I didn't even know what to do. I said it wasn't a date.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Damn. I wasn't prepared for this. I walked to the front door of my house, checking my appearance in the mirror next to the door, and opened it. There stood Clary, in red Skinny jeans and a black and white polka dot shirt. Her scarlet curls sad cascading down her back.

"Hi Jace." She said smiling.

Shit I had been staring to long! "Hi!" I said cheerfully. "Would you like to come in?"

"Well it beats standing out here!" She said sarcastically.

I smirked and invited her in. She walked in front of me and all I could do was stare at her ass. Suddenly she whipped around.

"Are you going to stare or tell me what we are doing?"

"Picky." I said. "If you must know we are staying here."

"Good with me!" She said, but I could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes anymore.

I walked over and picked her up carrying her down the stairs.

"what the hell!" She shrieked.

"Don't want our star injured now do we?" I smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at me, and then smiled "guess not." She said.

I walked down the stairs with her in my arms breathing in her scent, it however was a short walk and we made it to the bottom in no time. We were greeted with the sight or my home theatre and the snacks I had set up earlier.

"Jace. I can't eat all this stuff, I'll get fat." She said looking up at me.

"Clary dear you could never be fat." I said striding across the room, Clary in my arms, and setting her down on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?" She questioned.

"whatever you want." I stated.

"Do you have Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"duh." I said pulling it out and putting it in the blue ray player. I picked up snacks and went to sit the the couch next to Clary.

About half way through the movie I put my arm around Clary. At first she seemed unsure of what to do, but the she leaned into me and put her head on my shoulder. A minute later she turned to me.

"Jace. I really like you." She said suddenly.

"I really like you too." I said smiling.

We sat there staring at each other for a while neither of us completely sure about the next step. I was done with this, I leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too and our lips met. The fireworks exploded.

**HEY. So don't kill me. No lemons. I know I know, the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one. Or at least this story. THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I just am not feeling it today, plus it doesn't feel right to put it right there. Anyway review cause every time you do Clary kisses Jace. Let's get them together shall we?**


End file.
